landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time
''The Land Before Time 'Sharptooth' - A dark green Tyrannosaurus; the main villain of the first film. Is inadvertently blinded in one eye by Littlefoot. Kills Littlefoot's mother. Chases the main characters until they push a huge rock on him, causing him to fall into a lake and presumably drown. 'Dimetrodon' - A ''Dimetrodon is seen briefly when Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie are traveling to the Great Valley. Littlefoot tells the others to stay down as it walks by. Metriorhynchus - A Metriorhynchus appears chasing a Crassigyrinus in the introductory sequence of the first film. ''The Great Valley Adventure 'Tyrannosaurus' - A ''Tyrannosaurus appears at the beginning of the movie during the narration. It bears resemblance to the original Sharptooth and Chomper's father. Nothosaurus - A Nothosaurus lurks in a swamp that the main characters investigate. Chomper - A baby Sharptooth who befriends the main characters after his egg is brought to the Valley by mistake. Chomper's Father - A dark green Tyrannosaurus. Invades the Great Valley with his wife while searching for Chomper. His coloration is similar to that of the original Sharptooth's. Chomper's Mother - An olive green Tyrannosaurus. Invades the Great Valley with her husband while searching for Chomper. ''The Time of the Great Giving 'Ornitholestes pack '- These were the first known Fast-Biters to appear in the franchise. During the introduction of the third, the scene about evolution fades from the Devonian to the Mesozoic, where an Ornitholestes is drinking from a river. The individual then notices its pack members coming towards it and thus follows them over the river. 'Dromaeosaurus pair'- During the introduction of the third film, two Dromaeosaurus (one blue, another brownish) are seen surrounding a ''Chasmosaurus. The brown one leaps at the ceratopsian before the scene fades to the Great Valley. It is unknown what became of any of them. ''Velociraptor'' pack - When the dinosaurs in the Great Valley came to the Mysterious Beyond to get their water back, they were attacked by a pack of four ''Velociraptors''. While they fought back, one was covered in rocks and the remaining three were separated from the leafeaters by a river. ''Journey Through the Mists 'Ichy and Dil' - An ''Ichthyornis and Deinosuchus who side with each other to catch prey. The two don't like each other much, but stay together because of their handicaps: Dil's being sight and Ichy's being size. Though they are possibly sharpteeth they are categorized in a different term. Tyrannosaurus - A Tyrannosaurus (resembling Chomper's Father and the Sharptooth from the first film) was seen briefly at the beginning of the film chasing a group of Dryosaurus. Hydrotherosaurus - A large male Hydrotherosaurus attacks Dil after she bumps into him, chasing her away. ''The Mysterious Island Barracuda - An aggressive carnivorous fish that dwell in Ocean waters. While the Prehistoric Pals used a log as they're raft to get back to the main land, a Barracuda jumps out of the water numerous times trying to eat Ducky. 'Swimming Sharptooth' - A ''Megalodon that prevents the main characters from traveling back to the mainland. Chomper - The five main characters meet Chomper on an island while searching for enough food to feed the herds. Now old enough to talk, Chomper helps them get around the island and protects them from his parents. Chomper's Father - Chomper's father appears again along with his wife. He has a sense of humor. Although not the main antagonists, Chomper helps keep his friends safe from his parents. Chomper's Mother - Chomper's mother appears again along with her husband. She is very caring towards her son. Although not the main antagonists, Chomper helps keep his friends safe from his parents. Bigger Sharptooth - A Giganotosaurus who lives on the same island as Chomper's family. Unknown to them at first, he chases the main characters and later attacks Chomper's parents when they try to protect him. Sharptooth Flyer - A carnivorous female Pterodactylus that tries to feed Ducky to her hatchlings. ''The Secret of Saurus Rock '''Postosuchus - '''A crocodilian-like sharptooth that lived during the time of the dinosaurs. In the intro to the movie, one Postosuchus is put as an example of early life that rose out the water for life on land. '"The Biggest, Meanest, Most Ferocious Sharptooth Ever"' - A legendary Sharptooth that the Lone Dinosaur defeated. His teeth are said to be the same ones around the neck of Saurus Rock. '''Allosaurus''' - A male ''Allosaurus that attacked the gang when they were searching for the twins. She later teamed up with a Tyrannosaurus and fought Grandpa Longneck and Doc. ''Tyrannosaurus'' - A male Tyrannosaurus that fights alongside the Allosaurus while the characters are in the canyon. He supposedly dies along with the female Allosaurus when Grandpa Longneck and Doc supposedly brings down a pile of rocks on top of the two sibling Sharpteeth completely burying them alive. ''The Stone of Cold Fire '''Deinonychus'' pack' - A pack of male ''Deinonychus that are seen in a flashback. They attacked and killed Pterano's faction of the herd. ''The Big Freeze 'Mountain Sharptooth' - An ''Albertosaurus that attacks the main characters when they get stranded in the Mysterious Beyond. He supposedly dies after he is knocked off a cliff by a log. ''Journey to Big Water 'Swimming Sharptooth' - A ''Liopleurodon that is washed into the Great Valley along with Mo in a flood. He serves as the main antagonist until he reaches the Big Water and forgets about the main characters. ''The Great Longneck Migration '[[Cool Gray Sharptooth (The Great Longneck Migration)|Gray Daspletosaurus]]' - A gray ''Daspletosaurus that lives in a swamp. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike at first mistake him for a boulder and sleep next to him. He wakes up when the children start talking and chases them. He later attacks the characters with two other Sharpteeth. He and his fellow companions are said to be Daspletosaurus. [[Metallic Khaki Sharptooth (The Great Longneck Migration)|Green Daspletosaurus]] - One of the Sharpteeth that attacks the characters when they find Littlefoot. [[Orange-Brown Sharptooth|Orange-Brown Daspletosaurus]] - He chases the kids while they are trying to find Littlefoot. He attacks Pat who tries to help the children escape. Postosuchus - These quadrupedal Sharpteeth inhabit a swampland. ''Sarcosuchus'''' -'' A Sarcosuchus that lives in a marsh attacks the Longneck herd that migrates through, almost eating Littlefoot, but is crushed by Sue. Later, Littlefoot's friends also face off against it, and it almost eats Petrie. Like Ichy and Dil this creature is dubbed by a different term. ''Invasion of the Tinysauruses 'Utahraptor' - Two ''Utahraptor who attack the Tinysaurus herd when they travel into the Mysterious Beyond. The pair are eventually driven out by the adults after invading the Great Valley. ''The Great Day of the Flyers 'Sail-Backed Sharptooth' - A purple ''Spinosaurus who attacks Guido when he sleep-flies into the Mysterious Beyond. Postosuchus - One appears in the introductory sequence of the film, roaring on a cliff, but dying of apparently natural causes. ''The Wisdom of Friends '''Baryonyx'' pack' - A pack of ''Baryonyx that attack the children when they are trying to help Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie escape. The pack supposedly were killed when they stood on the edge of a cliff and it shattered under their weight, causing them to fall. ''Journey of the Brave [[Featherhead Sharpteeth|'Featherhead Sharpteeth']] - A pack of ''Yutyrannus that attack the children at points in the film. Though their attempts to eat the childen are initially foiled due to the pair being unable to find the five juveniles, they eventually become active threats after they mistakenly dispose of their defenses. They are ultimately defeated during a spat on a high ledge; the first being tripped off of a cliff, and the other being smashed by a multitude of boulders and frightened away. [[Horned Sharptooth|'Horned Sharptooth']] - A Carnotaurus that briefly appears to attack Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike while they are separated from Littlefoot. TV Series Chomper - Chomper appears once again, now living in the Great Valley after being separated from his parents. An Oviraptor named Ruby takes care of him. Red Claw - The main antagonist of the TV series. According to Chomper, he is the biggest and meanest Sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond. He and his minions Screech and Thud appear to rule the area outside the Great Valley. He separated Chomper and Ruby from their families. Screech and Thud - Two Utahraptor who are minions to Red Claw. They go into small caves or thin ledges to find Red Claw's prey, and attack where he can't. Sharptooth Mom - A mother Utahraptor who lays eggs in a cave by the Great Valley. She chases the main characters as they carry her eggs to the Mysterious Beyond. ''Tarbosaurus'' - A pair of Tarbosaurus that appear in Rhett's (made-up) story. They attack the herd, but are soon defeated by Rhett a number of times. [[Acrocanthosaurus|''Acrocanthosaurus]] - A family of Sharpteeth consisting of a child and two parents. When Chomper is on a mission to teach Sharpteeth how to be "nice", he tries to become friends with the child, who is around his age. The child however doesn't understand him talking in leafeater and acts aggressively towards him. He finally gets his parents who chase Chomper away. 'Rutiodon' - Several ''Rutiodon invade the great valley. Cera claims she had driven them away, but they come back and Cera's dad drives them away for real. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sharptooth Category:Fast Biters Category:Lists Category:Land Before Time characters